From now on
by Mich Rangel
Summary: André Bourgeois no había nacido en una cuna de oro como todo mundo creía, más bien, todo aquel que no conocía su pasado. Sin embargo, su hija sí. Incluso con más de lo que necesitaba. Pero, a quien necesitaba en su vida era a su padre, quien daba todo por ella, hasta el punto de caer en la trampa de los reflectores.


André Bourgeois no había nacido en una cuna de oro como todo mundo creía, más bien, todo aquel que no conocía su pasado.

Su madre fue lo único que tuvo durante el inicio de su vida. Una mujer trabajadora y que siempre buscaba lo mejor para él. Ella trabajaba día y noche en el hotel _Le Grand París,_ todo con el fin de conseguir el dinero necesario para alimentarle y vestirle. Su nombre era Marie, y nunca le escuchó quejarse, siempre tenía una sonrisa para él.

Recordaba que, en ocasiones durante su niñez él incluso le había acompañado a aquel lujoso hotel, recorriendo los pasillos con sigilo.

Para él, su madre era el sol que le iluminaba y le daba el calor necesario, no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz que compartir simples momentos con ella. Nunca necesitó de lujos, así como tampoco necesitó de quien fuera su padre.

Pero, entonces vio el sol oscurecerse.

— Madre ¿Te encuentras bien? — Se atrevió a preguntar, colocándose a un costado de la cama donde descansaba ella — Madre, responde — Su voz salió casi como un suplicio al ver que nada salía de su boca, ni una efímera respiración o quejido — Por favor, no me dejes —.

El cuerpo humano se le asemejo a una vasija de cristal, que al estar llena de fracturas en cualquier momento podía terminar en pedazos. Aquello fue lo que le ocurrió a su sol, a su madre.

A sus quince años sintió la brisa invernal, a pesar de que se encontraban en pleno verano, pero para él ya no existía un sol que le infundiera calor.

"De ahora en adelante, estaría solo" Pensó.

Ahí aprendió quien realmente estaba para él, pues su propia familia (aquella a la cual solo estaba ligado por sangre) no dudo en darle la espalda. Pero no todo estuvo perdido para él, su madre tenía mucha gente que le quería y apreciaba y en cuanto cumplió los dieciséis años, los mismos trabajadores de aquel lujoso hotel le ayudaron a conseguir trabajo ahí.

Pronto se había ganado el cariño de todos, incluso del mismo dueño de aquel lugar.

Paso de ser un botones, hasta llegar a ser el asistente personal del señor Eugéne Dumont, el gran magnate que había logrado construir aquel imperio que deslumbraba los ojos de toda la ciudad y, gran parte del mundo.

— Señor Eugéne, hoy viene a visitarle el joven Agreste para saber su respuesta — Le comunicó mientras esperaba alguna palabra del hombre que arreglaba su cuello de la camisa con elegancia, observándolo a través del espejo.

— Oh, Gabriel Agreste ¿Deseaba patrocinio y respaldo? — Preguntó, recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza de parte del joven André — Bien muchacho ¿Tú que harías? — Se descolocó un poco al ser cuestionado por aquello, pues era difícil que Eugéne Dumont pidiera _consejos_.

— Señor, conozco a Gabriel de poco tiempo, pero no sé de moda, mucho menos de finanzas — Comentó algo apenado — Pero, creo que todos merecen una oportunidad — Se atrevió a decir, observando con cuidado las facciones del hombre mayor.

— Ya veo — Soltó, ajustando la corbata alrededor de su cuello, intrigado por aquella respuesta, y de cierta manera, feliz — Este fin de semana haremos un cambio de itinerario, vas a inscribirte a una escuela a terminar tus estudios, André —.

"De ahora en adelante, las cosas cambiarían" Pensó.

Y así fue.

Todo para él auguraba ahora un buen futuro. Uno donde, cuando tuviera su propia familia, no pasarían por lo que él había vivido y estaría ahí para otorgarles el tiempo y cariño necesario.

Y cuando por fin ocurrió, teniendo a Audrey con él junto con su pequeña Chloé de tan solo cuatro años de vida, un cambio sacudió su vida.

El hotel _Le Grand Paris_ llamó una noche, rondando las once en punto para ser exactos. Se solicitaba su presencia en el lugar, más bien, era demandada por Eugéne Dupont.

Cuando arribó al lugar, lo encontró tendido en su habitación. Su piel era pálida, y sus ojos se encontraban con pequeños coágulos de sangre, producto de la reciente anemia que había estado padeciendo.

Se acercó a él, tal como lo pidió con voz queda. Y ahí, frente al que reconoció como él abogado del gran magnate, supo la verdad.

— Eres un Dupont, André — Confesó, sintiendo la boca un tanto entumida debido a la medicación — Lamentó tanto no haber estado ahí para ti como debía, ni para tú madre — Prosiguió, observando atentamente como los ojos de André se abrían debido a la impresión — Por eso te preparé para este momento —.

André estuvo tentado a preguntar un sinfín de dudas que surgían en su mente, más nada podía salir de su garganta.

— Estoy aquí, por favor guarde fuerzas — Fue lo único que pudo decir sin balbucear.

Y ahí, en medio del silencio y la verdad, fue testigo de cómo aquel hombre que (quizás por remordimiento) había cuidado de él, perdía la vida.

"De ahora en adelante lo tendría todo" Pensó.

Para todo París, aquello fue la noticia del momento. Como él, André Bourgeois había pasado de no tener nada, a tenerlo todo, era increíble para todos.

Al año de aquel cambio tan radical para la familia, otro aún más surgió. Pero esta vez no le afectaba a él; Chloé era quien sufría por ello.

Audrey de un momento a otro había tomado una gran maleta con todas sus pertenencias, mientras escuchaba el insistente llanto de su hija.

André solo la observó guardando silencio, pensando en que se había equivocado. Le había dado todo ¿No había sido suficiente? Sin duda, no le dolía el hecho que ella lo abandonara, pero lo que partía su alma era el hecho de que quien sufría era Chloé.

— ¡Mamá, no te vayas! — Chilló la pequeña, aferrándose a sus piernas — Te prometo que ya no le pegaré a Adrien ¡Tampoco lloraré cuando llueva! — Suplicó, intentando convencer a su madre, pues no entendía que ocurría.

Pero no lo logró, y ella desapareció de sus vidas. Y ninguno de los dos supo él por qué.

De ahí en adelante, su único motivo de existencia había sido complacer a su pequeña hija, deseando así que ella no sintiera él vacio de no tener una madre.

"De ahora en adelante, le daría todo a su hija" Pensó.

Pronto el nombre del que, alguna vez fue su padre, desapareció en el viento, pues ahora el que era alabado debido a la innovación que planteaba era él. Y solo lo hacía por Chloé, para darle la vida que ella podía merecer, donde ella no sintiera la falta de un sol.

Pero ¿Qué ciega más a un ser humano que el propio dinero? El poder, y los reflectores. Y de pronto, tenia ambos en sus manos.

Ser alcalde de París, para él fue solo el principio y ¿Por qué? A sus palabras, todo era por su (ya no tan) pequeña hija. Quería que todo estuviera a su alcance, absolutamente nada, ni sus más locos caprichos.

No se percató cuando la actitud de ella comenzó a cambiar, y se convirtió en lo que muchos de sus compañeros de clase reconocían como un _autentico monstruo_ o dolor de cabeza.

Tampoco se percato de cuando ella cambio de manera genuina, y se convirtió en una gran adolescente, que sin saberlo, velaba por la seguridad de aquella ciudad que el dirigía.

Y entonces, lo que él podía distinguir como la caída de todo su mundo llegó a él con una sola llamada.

Ese día había estado con los oficiales de la policía, incluso con el ejército, pues una gran ola de akumas atacaba a Paris, augurando una brutal batalla con los cinco héroes que defendían la ciudad.

Los civiles parecían no recordar nada de lo sucedido después de aquello, y lo único que permanecía muy cerca del arco del triunfo, eran los cinco héroes. Solo Chat Noir y Ladybug habían resultado bien librados de la batalla, pero sus compañeros no.

La ambulancia arribó al lugar, llevando al trió sobre ella para poder llevarlos a una clínica médica, mientras ellos se disponían a acabar con él mal de una vez por todas, por sus compañeros y por la ciudad.

Cuando recibió aquella llamada, no pudo responder de manera adecuada. Se preguntó cuando había sucedido todo aquello, al igual que si había cumplido con su rol de manera adecuada ¿Cómo era posible que no sabía de todas esas hazañas que hacia su hija?

Y entonces, algo hizo clic en su cabeza mientras recorría el camino hacia el hospital; Durante los últimos años, había bebido champán con reyes y reinas mientras que los políticos de su País aclamaban su nombre por sus hazañas durante el mandato, y durante ese tiempo, no había estado para lo que había jurado proteger, su hija.

Sueños de un hombre en el cual se había convertido, pensando que, lo que nunca tuvo y nunca necesito en su vida de joven era lo necesario para su hija. Oh, pero cuan equivocado estaba.

Se detuvo unos instantes sobre la puerta que daba a la habitación donde su hija se encontraba, ya habían pasado unas horas desde que la habían intervenido. Ignoraba el estridente sonido que se formaba pisos abajo, pues los reporteros habían llegado, buscando información que esparcir.

También ignoró la voz del médico que hablaba con él desde que este le había confirmado que su hija se encontraba bien. Lo demás ya eran murmullos que no tenían cabida en su mente.

No sabía lo que su pequeña hacia, tampoco sabía en la grandiosa chica que se había convertido, recién lo descubría cuando sentía que todo se venía abajo, cuando sentía que la había perdido.

Pero, dicen que en la oscuridad siempre brillara un rayo de sol, y André supo distinguirlo de inmediato mientras giraba el pobo de la puerta para ingresar a la habitación.

Por qué la noticia de que Chloé había resultado herida durante aquella batalla y que ella era una heroína, había desmoronado a André, dejándolo con escombros de su ser. Pero ahí, entre los pedazos que quedaban de él, había terminado ganando algo muy valioso; Lo habían devuelto a ella, a lo único que importaba en su vida.

Y en por quien luchaba desde el momento de su existencia, incluso desde antes.

Se posó a su lado, tomando su mano con firmeza entre las suyas, notando como la diferencia era demasiado obvia, entonces ella sonrió.

— Lamento haberte llamado idiota aquel día en la alcaldía — Dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio por fin, recordando aquel incidente, cuando había aparecido junto con Ladybug para pedir algunos mapas subterráneos de las catacumbas, cuando aun tenían la idea que ahí se encontraba Hawkmoth, cuando aun eran algo ilusos.

André negó, sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

— Me lo merecía, a decir verdad — Atinó a decir, obteniendo por respuesta una afirmación de su hija.

"De ahora en adelante…" Pensó por breves instantes.

— De ahora en adelante, Chloé, estaré aquí — Se sintió culpable al ver la expresión de ilusión en el rostro de su hija debido a sus palabras.

Pero, supo de inmediato que ella había entendido sus palabras, que ella entendía.

Y dejaría que esa promesa resonara entre ellos, que comenzará por fin. Sería su himno.

André Bourgeois no había nacido en una cuna de oro como todo mundo creía, más bien, todo aquel que no conocía su pasado.

Sin embargo, su hija sí. Incluso con más de lo que necesitaba. Pero, a quien necesitaba en su vida era a su padre, quien daba todo por ella, hasta el punto de caer en la trampa de los reflectores.

Pero, de ahora en adelante, las cosas cambiarían.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desde que fui a ver "The greatest showman" quede enamorada. Todo el soundtrack es precioso, y, esta canción se me hizo adecuada para este hombre. Sabemos que ama a Chloé, que es su hija y que daría todo por ella, sin embargo, es difícil verlo en su vida a menos que ella decida hacer sus rabietas (Al menos en la primera temporada, y solo era mención de su nombre) Y, el ser alcalde de París + Administrar el hotel más famoso, debe dejarle poco tiempo.

La canción con la que escribí esto es "For now on", "De ahora en adelante". Quizás suba mas OS inspirados en el soundtrack de esta peli, es hermosaaaa.

Fue algo disparatado, sorry. Necesito agarrarar mas la pc, me quedan dos semanas de vacaciones y espero aprovecharlas.

¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Un beso, y no olviden que los amo


End file.
